One Person Unknown and Unnoticed
by SanctuaryLongevitist
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy had a daughter 18 years ago. Now in the 3rd Quarter Quell she is drawn along with a 5 year old she swore to protect but after all only one Tribute can become a Victor, Katniss learnt that the hard way while Bell Abernathy hasn't.


Chapter One.

Bell stood in the crowd of the District 12 children during the Reaping, the sun was blistering down on them and she was stuck between to large Village girls. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, though she knew she should be, this place was crawling with Peacekeepers and she had committed some very bad crimes. Her eyes were trained on the two empty seats on the stage, Effie Trinket and Mayor Undersee took residence in the other pair. These empty seats were reserved for the Mentors, Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy.

The Reaping starts as Katniss leads a drunken Haymitch onto the stage and into his chair, Effie gives him a disapproving glare and walks up to the microphone. She goes over her speech in her annoying Capitol accent. When she walks over to the bowl, Bell's almost happy until . . .

"Rebellion Abernathy"

Bell lets out a shocked gasp, glancing around, people were staring and there wasn't a thing she hated more. She stepped forward and made her way up to the stage. Effie staring at the piece of paper, she looks at me and then looks back at Haymitch. He'd seemed to sober up in the moment because he's staring at her in shock and mild recognition, a hand resting against his mouth that he'd been rubbing before her name was drawn. He caught Bell's eyes and she found herself staring at an identical pair, not just the main Seam grey eyes, they were the same in every way, changed to a light blue in the sun. She looks away within a minute's time and looks at the boy that has just been called.

He's young, 5 at most; part of the Quarter Quell. A child or adult of any age could get drawn. This boy wasn't like the lucky Prim Everdeen and didn't have a brother to take his place, he most likely had siblings but they weren't brave enough to have the courage to stand in for him.

Bell stared at him; he was so young and fragile. He looked like he was ready to burst into tears, Bell's heart ached for him, she had some experience at least, and she'd seen games before. He was most likely to have forgotten most of his games, the most recent being a year ago when he was 4.

He looked up at Bell with bright green eyes, the colour of leaves in the spring; they were teary and misted over. Effie smiled at him and told them to shake hands. Bell just stared at her, "Screw you" She said.

Effie was shocked and hustled them into the Justice Building without a handshake. Bell looked at the little boy standing beside her and smiled softly. He smiled back through a mass of tears. They were separated and Bell sat in her room by herself for an hour, her father had abandoned her and her mother had been murdered.

She goes quietly as the Peacekeepers assort her out of the room and down into a car with the other tribute.

"I'm Seth" He whispered, barely audible.

"Bell" She whispered back and held her hand out to him as the driver glared at her in the rear vision mirror for whispering.

Seth smiled and took her hand, his palm was sweaty but Bell didn't notice. She held his hand the whole way to the train station and when they boarded, the camera's flashing and the District 12 Villagers shouting.

Bell was happy the noise was gone as they stepped onto the train; the interior was even more expensive than any room she had ever been in in her life. She lived in the Seam; she worked in the mines to sustain herself, having no one else in her life. She poached in the forest as well, being a killer with a couple of knives. She frequently visited the Hob with a large catch; she loved chatting with the other Black Marketeers.

She sat Seth down in a chair and poured him a glass of water, "Here, drink this"

He gulped it down and asked for another, after 4 glasses Bell looked up at the door as it slid open, their mentors entering. She handed Seth the glass she had just poured and turned to the Mentors, "So you're the ones that are supposed to keep us alive in the arena?"

Katniss nodded and looked between Haymitch and Bell.

"Abernathy charm" Haymitch muttered and walked over to the alcohol.

"So, you're related?" Katniss asked.

"No!" They both said at the same time and paused, "Well, technically"

"Cousins?"

Bell shook her head and shoved Haymitch out of the way as he fumbled with the bottles, "Meet my good old father" Her hands were quick and she poured each bottle in an exact amount before moving onto the next. In seconds she had filled the glass and handed it to Haymitch, "Just how you like it" She walked past him and sat beside Seth who crawled onto her lap and buried his face in her chest.

"I think I'm going to take this guy down to his room" She wrapped her arms around him and stood. Seth wrapped his legs around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

Katniss motioned for the attendant to show Bell to Seth's cabin and he did, leaving Bell to tuck him in and rock him to sleep.

Katniss turned on Haymitch, "You have a daughter!"

Haymitch shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "Yes and she makes a good drink"

"Haymitch!"

"She doesn't see me as her father anyway" Haymitch flopped into a chair, "Another thing I failed at. She left me when she was 9, packed her stuff and walked out of our house, an old lady took her in, I think"

Katniss shook her head, "And you didn't go after her?"

"Of course I did, I loved her" Haymitch sighed.

* * *

**I hope you like it. More chapters coming soon, I'm already working on the second. I've had this story on my mind for a while and I just decided I wanted to start writing. Happy ANZAC Day tomorrow, going to Dawn Service in Brisbane. **

**Hope you enjoy and keep reading.**

**N.**


End file.
